


Behaving

by TooForToo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooForToo/pseuds/TooForToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tricks Carmilla into spending the week at her dads house, Carmilla behaves all week long so now it's her turn to misbehave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behaving

Laura had asked Carmilla to spend the week at her father's house with her, with Laura rubbing her thighs with the palm of her hand.There was no way she could say no. She regretted it shortly after Laura had laid on her chest.  
"Pass me my phone" Laura mumbled still snuggled against her.  
"What for?" Carmilla reached over the bed stand and handed it to her.  
"I need to tell my dad that we're visiting him next week" Laura gave her a cheeky grin and began to call him. Carmilla's eyes went wide when she realized what she had agreed to.  
"Wait Laura, you were ser-"  
"Hey dad! I just wanted to call you and tell you that Carmilla and I are going to come visit you next week" Carmilla began playing with Laura's hair.  
"Great! We'll leave on Thursday so that way we get there Friday"  
"Oh! Don't worry, Carms offered to drive the whole way" Carmilla's hand stopped moving.  
"Don't worry dad, Carmilla is more than excited, I would let you two talk but she's currently excited from the-uh workout she just did" Laura gave her an innocent smile.  
"I'll call you soon dad, I love you" she put her phone back and went back towards Carmilla's chest.  
"I can't believe you Laura" Carmilla blankly staring at the ceiling.  
"Behave all week and you get a prize"  
"Are we talking about doing my laundry for a week kinda prize or.." Carmilla went back to playing with her hair.  
"Depends on how well you behave"  
Carmilla thought it through, a farmhouse without The Ginger twins brought up a lot of potential. But at the same time, fucking Laura with her dad in the house seemed a bit disrespectful. Eventually she gave in, it's not like her dad would be there the whole time right? And she wouldn't mind some alone time with Laura. 

After having Laura created a double checklist of everything they needed, they were ready to leave. Carmilla made sure to fill up the tanks and check the tire pressure while Laura made sure to burn a cd for the whole ride there. 8 hours of Queen, Lady Gaga and today's top 50 later, Laura had recognized the road they were on. Greeted by her father, Carmilla began taking out the suitcases they packed.  
“It’s so great to see you again Honey!” Her father was a tad bit scary looking, He had the moustache and the stance of a soldier, But the sweater with puppies on it kinda took that away.  
“Dad! I missed you so much” Laura ran into his arms receiving the hug. She pulled away as Carmilla approached her.  
“Dad, This is Carmilla my girlfriend” Carmilla dropped her hand out for a handshake but her father brought her in for a hug.  
“You make my little Laura happy, and a handshake isn’t enough to show how glad I am that you’re with her” Laura watched the interaction between the two, Carmilla didn’t like anyone touching her that wasn't Laura, and yet here she was giving into the hug that Her father has offered.  
“I hope you guys are hungry, I cooked up dinner for all of us” He took a hold of one of the suitcases and Lead them inside.  
“Eating wasn’t a part of the deal” Carmilla whispered behind Laura.  
“If you’d like, you can explain to my dad why you don’t eat food.” Carmilla gave her yet another innocent smile. Carmilla sat down next to Laura, Poking at the Lasagna with her fork.  
“Carmilla, If you’d like there some garlic bread I made, It’s Laura's Favorite” Laura had taken one off the plate and stuffed it in her mouth.  
“It’s so good Carm, You should try it” Laura had moved it from her mouth over to Carmilla's, feeding her, Laura's smirk grew wide. Carmilla took a bite from it and did her best not to gag. If she had to choose between this and razor blades, she’d take the blades in a hot second.  
“Carmilla Dear, You haven’t had but a bit of your food, Are you feeling alright?” Carmilla quickly moved her head towards him and gave him a smile.  
“I’m doing more than alright sir, It’s just been a long ride and I’ve had so much junk food it just feels different to eat actual food” She then stuffed a forkful of pasta into her mouth, dreading the texture of it. Who the hell thought tomato and meats were a good idea?  
After dinner Laura had lead her into her bedroom with the worst intentions in mind, Carmilla wouldn’t do anything, She couldn’t go down on her girlfriend with plush animals surrounding the bed they slept on. 

“Carrrrrrmmmm” Laura groaned against her lips.  
“Yes Laura?” Carmilla hands not going any lower than the waist.  
“We’ve been in this house, Alone for the past hour and your hand hasn’t drifted below my waist yet. I’m pretty sure that it’s a new personal record.”  
“You said I should behave, and that is exactly what I’m doing” Carmilla gave her a smirk.  
“Since when do you behave?” Laura thrown back by the answer.  
“I started behaving the moment your dad gave me hug, I’ll stop behaving the moment we get to our apartment.” Laura couldn’t take it anymore, she pushed Carmilla into the bed and tried to work some sense into her. She moved her hands down her arms and intertwined them, then shortly pinned them above her head. Laura grinded down onto Carmilla bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth.  
“Maybe this’ll change you-” Both girls were interrupted by the door opening greeted by Laura's dad. As soon as Laura heard the door she quickly jumped off of Carmilla and laid next to her.  
“Heyy Dad” Laura said fixing her hair and ragged breath.  
“I came here to ask you if you two wanted to come fishing by the lake” He disregarded what he had walked into and tried not to look at Laura straight in the eyes.  
“Yeah dad, Totally! Let me just change real quick” He then shut the door, and walked back downstairs.  
“I can’t believe we almost got caught.” Carmilla with swollen lips and wide eyes.  
“And for the first time ever, we almost got caught because of you” She looked over at Laura, changing in front of her trying to give Carmilla a show.  
“Don’t act like you didn’t like it” Carmilla averted her eyes, not wanting to have Laura's dad come back in here.

The rest of the week went by and Carmilla had made it, she ate and despised every meal fed to her(except for the animals she fed on nearby), She didn’t give into Laura’s temptations (Except those two times that were interrupted by Laura's dad) it was finally time to go home. She had packed up her things and carried them downstairs, greeted by Laura's father.  
“You’ve been a real pleasure to be around Carmilla, I hope you keep taking good care of my little Laura” He pulled her in for a hug, helping her take the suitcases to the car.  
“Laura, you behave when you get to school, I don’t want to get any letters of expulsions, understand?” Laura noded and went to go give him a big hug.  
“I love you dad.”  
“I love you too sweetheart, Come visit me again.”  
“I will, I promise.” Laura let go getting into the car, Her dad waited for they to clear the street before going back inside. Laura popped in her cd and began to jam along, with Carmilla smiling at her throughout the entirety. 

6 Hours had passed and it was late, Carmilla began to grow tired of the road and all of the stupid drivers. Laura had picked up on this and leaned towards her.  
“You behaved all week, and the only time you didn't was because I asked you to. You ate every bit of food my dad handed to you without complaining. You just wait until we get home”  
Carmilla grew tired of waiting, She put her hand on Laura's knee, Inching it up every few minutes before guiding it towards the inside of Laura's thigh.  
“Carmm” Laura ached for more.  
“Yes darling” Carmilla's smirk taking over.  
“Pull over” Carmilla had moved her hand toward Laura's center, stroking it through her jeans.  
“Why? Is there a problem Laura?” Laura was going to have hell to pay for that week.  
“Carm, I swear to god if you don’t pull over” Carmilla's fingers pushed against her harder.  
“I still don’t understand why I’m pulling over, You should fill me in” Carmilla asked in a sultry voice, trying to conceal the fact that she was looking for the closest place to pull over.  
“Carmilla, please” Laura gave up, she thrusted upwards.  
“Please what sweetheart?” Carmilla saw a dance studio without a camera in sight. She parked in the corner of the lot and shut off the car.  
“Please fuck me” Carmilla slid her seat all the way back and reclined her chair a bit.  
“Come here” Laura obliged, She sat on Carmilla's lap. Carmilla had placed her lips against Laura's, she was slow and gentle. Something Laura does love, but currently doesn't have the time for. She sped up the kiss, tangling her hand in Carmilla's hair.  
“Carmilla” Laura broke off the kiss to look at Carmilla, hair messy and lips close to brusing.  
“Yes Laura?” Carmilla admired Laura, still beautiful, despite the fact that they’re about to fuck in a car like a pair of horny teenagers.  
“Touch me” Laura went back to kiss Carmilla, Carmilla moved her hands down to Laura's ass Pulling her closer. Giving her ass a firm squeeze, something she hadn't been able to do for the past week. Laura moaned as she put her arms around Carmilla's neck, grinding into her a bit harder. Carmilla moved her lips towards Laura's neck, biting and soothing every mark with her tongue. Scraping her fangs, goosebumps began to rise on Laura.Carmilla moved her hands under Laura's shirt, bringing it up to her neck taking it off. She pulled down Laura's bra and taking in her hardened nipple swirling it around her tongue. she moved her other hand to Laura’s unattended nipple and rolled it between her fingers.  
“Fuck Carm” Laura moaned, arching her back into Carmilla.  
Carmilla gently bit Laura’s nipple, Moving towards the valley between her breasts, replicating what she did to the other. Laura’s gentle tugs on Carmilla's hair became a bit stronger, yanking her closer to her. Carmilla moved her hands downwards unbuttoning Laura's jeans and sliding them under the waistline of her panties, Motionless. She leaned up to Laura's earlobe, nibbling on it gently. Laura unable to comprehend much since all of her energy has been redirected elsewhere.  
“Carm” Laura let out a breathy moan that sounded more like begging.  
“You said you wanted me to fuck you, right?” Carmilla's voice so rough, breath tickling Laura's neck. Laura unable to respond just grinded down on the motionless hand outside of her entrance. Carmilla had felt a puddle of Laura between her fingers.  
“You’re so wet for me Laura. How long have you been thinking about me fucking you?” Laura didn’t know she would like dirty talk so much, Carmilla had always been so gentle, seeing her rough was the hottest thing Laura has seen so far.. She couldn’t respond, her voice was caught in her throat, instead she let out a loud moan.  
“Hmmmm, I thought I asked you a question Miss Hollis.” Carmilla teased Laura’s entrance gently running her fingers up and down. Laura moaned again.  
“Nothing? It’d be a true shame if a pretty girl like you didn’t have the ability to come” She quickly halted her movements, watching Laura’s eyes fly open  
“Fuck Carm! I’ve been thinking about you all god damn week!” Carmilla smirked, Pushing in one finger pumping it slowly teasing Laura.  
“Tell me about it” Carmilla latched her lips against Laura’s neck, gently nibbling on her.  
“I’ve been thinking about how you touched me back at the house.” Laura grinding down trying to gain friction.  
“That’s not enough cupcake, I want you to tell me what you were thinking in detail. Otherwise, I don’t know what to do.” Laura sighed.  
“I was thinking about how you fucked me before we left. The way you curled your fingers against me thrusting deeper every single time” Carmilla pushed in two fingers, fucking her at a slow pace. She hummed against Laura's neck.  
“Mmmmm, I don’t know if that’s enough” Carmilla's hand playing with Laura's breast.  
“Carmilla I swear to god If you don’t fuck me I’m goin-” Carmilla stopped her fingers  
“I’m sorry babe, Do you really think that you’re in the place to be making orders right now?”  
Laura groaned and bucked her hips in attempt to get Carmilla to start again.  
“You’re so fucking cute when you’re desperate” Carmilla Pulled out her fingers and swirled them in her mouth making a show of it as Laura hungerly looked at her. Laura's lips parted open, as Carmilla moaned. She pulled the fingers out of Carmilla's mouth and guided her hand downwards and placed her lips against Carmilla’s, still able to taste herself. Carmilla shoved in two fingers, thrusting them into Laura, speeding them up. Laura bit down on her lip swallowing hard, Carmilla thrusted into her harder, curling her fingers while palming at her clit.  
“God damn it Carmilla, how the fuck do you get me so hot” Laura buried her face in Carmilla's neck panting against her skin.  
“Laura, Look at me” Laura pulled back and they both pressed foreheads together.Laura's eyes shut tightly.  
“Carm, I’m so close” Carmilla took that as an invitation to give it all she has, She sped up her fingers despite how tight Laura's jeans were.  
“Laura, Come for me” Carmilla felt Laura’s walls clench around her fingers, Laura trembled, stars visible under her eyelids.Carmilla pushed inside of her a couple of times before pulling out her fingers, About to suck on them before Laura's hand stopped her and shoved her fingers in Laura's mouth. She swirled her tongue around them and sucked on them as Carmilla's eyes watched sinfully.  
“I wanted that” Carmilla rasped.  
“Take me somewhere with a bed and I’ll let you have it next time.” Laura fixed her bra back to where it was and slid her shirt back on before slipping into the passengers seat. Carmilla fixed her seat, trying to ignore the heat between her legs. They drove away from the dance studio, Laura expected her to drive home but instead she drove to the nearest hotel.  
“What are we doing here?” Laura undid her seatbelt.  
“I behaved all week, The least you can give me is one night” And with that said, She allowed Carmilla that one night, She lost track of how many times she moaned in pure ecstasy that night. She’ll have to ask Carmilla later, She probably kept track.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I wrote this really quickly, so pardon any mistakes or lazy writing. I hope you like it! My tumblr is Hartoswag.tumblr.com I let me know what you think :)


End file.
